Our Sweet Romance
by xXxDeadOnArrivalxXx
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto escape from Konoha for a little one on one time, please beware language and read warning at top.


**Title**: Our Sweet Romance

**Disclaimer**: Not mine

**A/N**: Okay this is the third one-shot I've instead of working on Love Thy Brother X( Oh well, at least I wrote :D Anyways yeah, this is just a sappy excuse to write Sasuke and Naruto smexiness!! XDD

**Warning**: Lemon, very Lemon. Beware.

**Our Sweet Romance**

Even if he used the word love, no one would believe him. He was too young to know what it's like to love someone. If he simply labeled it as like he knew it wouldn't even give a small understandings of the feelings dwelling in his heart. If he labeled it lust, because the way his body yearned to touch the others, like a insatiable need burning from within his very bones, it wouldn't encompass the way his heart leapt at their touch. If he called it affection, it seemed to only belittle the depths of his desire to be with them.

Years ago it had gone far beyond the boundaries of simple friendship, from the first time they had decided that maybe it was okay to kiss once or twice. From the moment they felt the relaxing familiarity of having the other near while they slept. From the second they were able to lock gazes and see more than a teammate...

They were far more than friends...

Sasuke pulled himself, almost forcibly from his thoughts and turned the now familiar route to their meeting place. Of course it hadn't been officially proclaimed such, but when they wanted to see one another, they went there. They didn't have to be told, if one of them stood there long enough they knew the other would show soon after.

Indeed as he turned the corner and walked down the less used street of Konoha he saw a bright orange jumpsuit under the middle street light. Naruto was leaning against the pole with his hands behind his back, kicking at the dirt, his usually obnoxious face, full of grins and always spouting dreams and wishes for acknowledgment, was serine and calm. They had long ago stopped using their masks with one another.

The moment he spotted the blonde waiting in their spot the air, which had been slightly stifling all day, now seemed warm but breezy. The moon, which seemed too bright and large, seemed like a calm friend watching over their rendevous. The town of ninja, which seemed constantly loud and crowded, melted away from both sight and mind.

Naruto looked up, probably sensing his chakra signature, and smiled upon seeing him. Not a large grin, but a soft smile. Sasuke offered a small one back. He was learning how to smile more and more as he spent time with Naruto.

"Sasuke!"

Turning and running the small distance to meet him Naruto met the boy at about halfway.

"Did you wait long?"

"Nope, just got here."

Sasuke nodded, "So do you want to eat before we leave, or just go?"

Naruto thought for a moment, "Eat! I'm starving, I haven't had anything all day!"

Sasuke frowned at that, "Naruto-..."

"I know, but it wasn't because I was out training all day this time! I tried to buy some rice cakes but the old hag that was working refused to sell them to me."

Sasukes frown deepened but he didn't say anything. He knew Naruto hated it when Sasuke pitied or got angry for him, he'd told him in no uncertain words that he could handle it. He would never forgive Sasuke if he butted in. It both angered and hurt Sasuke to hear that from Naruto, but he didn't let it show, and when he got angry, he didn't do anything about it.

"Okay, then after we eat we should leave if we're going there tonight."

Naruto nodded, "Gotcha! One bowl of ramen and we're gone!"

Sasuke nodded and the boys walked to the ramen stand. Naruto claimed a stool and ordered before Sasuke was even there, however once he did arrive Naruto grinned, he got him a bowl too. They sat quietly for a moment before Sasuke spoke up.

"There's few guards tonight, we should be able to leave out the south border."

Naruto nodded, "Good that means were can go to the closest village from the south! It's so pretty there!"

Sasuke nodded that he heard as their food arrive. They ate in silence, Naruto probably thinking about the visit to the next village, and Sasuke thinking about what anyone would say if they knew. As they started spending time together the two agreed it would be best if they kept it all hidden. It wasn't even because they were afraid of how the villagers would take it, they both knew it wouldn't be pretty, even though they themselves just weren't sure what it was. They decided to keep it a secret because whatever they were right now...it seemed too...well...too good, to let prejudice and hate spoil it.

They finished their ramen, Naruto finishing his then what was left of Sasuke's, the raven-haired boy didn't care because that meant they would be done sooner. Sasuke paid then left and headed for the border, it was easy to slip by the guards, just a few jounin that had been placed there since Sasuke's Orochimaru thing. Taking that into account it was probably a bad idea for them to wander off into the villages surrounding Konoha. They slipped passed and were into the forest before Naruto spoke again.

"Once we get there are we staying the night again or just site seeing?"

Sasuke looked at his friend and shrugged, "Up to you."

Naruto paused in thought as they raced from tree branch to tree branch, after a minutes hesitation he smiled again, "Just stay the night I think, unless they have a festival!"

Sasuke smirked, "Why? You'll just challenge me to some game that you know you'll lose."

As he bounded off another tree limb the boy scoffed, "You wish, I believe I won the last two times at goldfish catching, thank you!"

The raven-haired boy shrugged, "I let you win."

"Liar!"

Sasuke chuckled to himself, Naruto spent the better part of the run there arguing Sasuke's losses so the trip there seemed to take less time then before. They showed at the village, landing at the border before walking in, they didn't even get a second glance as they walked into a motel. Naruto pouted because there was no festival but Sasuke didn't mind either way, Narutos company was Narutos company. Sasuke payed for the room, the woman behind the counter knowing right off any giggling or blushing was unwanted and would result in a pair of very unhappy ninjas. Besides, last time they came in Sasuke hadn't been in a great mood so he'd driven the poor girl to tears.

They got their room and went up the stairs, following the numbers on the doors. Soon they arrived at room 24, unlocking the door and going in.

"Wow! It looks so much bigger than the room we usually have!"

Sasuke nodded in agreement, "I think they gave us a suit."

Naruto grinned and dove into the room, it was your typical hotel room but no bed and one wall held a pair of french doors that opened to another large room. In that room was a queen sized bed with more pillows than they would need and more couches and a fireplace. The bathroom was through a door beside the full sized kitchen and was equally as large with a two person tub and a separate shower with glass doors.

The smaller boy was running around looking in at and below everything, you'd think he'd never been here before. Actually this was the usual place they went to, Sasuke would have preferred to stay in Konoha, but there was no way they could rent a room there together. Plus they couldn't go to one another's house because Sasukes was watched after the Orochimaru thing and Narutos walls were so paper thin that all they could do when he went there is sleep.

As Naruto zipped by Sasuke reached out, grabbing his arm and jerking the boy back into his chest, he looked back at Sasuke, pouting.

"You could have just told me you wanted my attention."

Sasuke nodded and leaned forward, kissing Narutos lips lightly before pulling back and smiling, "I want your attention."

It always started that way, a few soft kisses as they held each other then they got deeper and deeper. Sasuke pushed Naruto back against the wall, ready to do the boy right there, but Naruto patted his arm, pulling back and breaking the kiss.

"I can't do it standing up, remember?"

Ha, how could he forget, they had been in the middle of the main event, Sasuke driving into Naruto whose back was against the wall. However Naruto had wriggled too much and they lost their balance, they had toppled over, ruining the mood.

"Alright."

He moved away, taking Narutos hand and heading for the bed but again the blonde got his attention, stopping halfway there. Sasuke sighed with impatience and looked back.

"What?"

Naruto smiled, blushing slightly at Sasukes impatient attitude. "I want to take a bath first."

The Uchiha was about to refuse, he wanted Naruto now, but the boy smiled. "We can take one together!"

In a second Sasukes tone changed as he nodded and headed for the bathroom instead, the tub was massive, but thankfully didn't take too long to fill up. Unfortunately Naruto had found bubble bath somewhere so now it was boasting a healthy helping of foam on the top. The boys undressed, Sasukes eyes trained on Naruto who either didn't mind, or didn't notice. Once stripped down Naruto got in the tub, looking like a child as he played with the bubbles. Sasuke followed him in, sitting behind the boy.

"You're way to easy to please."

Naruto glanced over his shoulder, looking away before speaking. "Not really...it's because I'm here with Sasuke that I'm so happy..."

The Uchiha smiled a little reaching out under the water to wrap his arms around Narutos waist, pulling the boy back, between his legs.

"You say some really cute things sometimes, you know that?"

Naruto giggled, "Now whose easy to please?"

A simple raised eyebrow was all he got to that one as Sasuke lowered his head, kissing Narutos shoulder. The smaller boys hands laid over Sasukes and he leaned his head back, Sasuke inhaling the soft scent of the other boy. For a moment Sasuke contemplated doing it in the tub but let it go as he knew it would get water everywhere, besides he liked it more when he could see every inch of Narutos body. Naruto had Sasuke help him wash his hair and Sasuke let Naruto do the same to him, the boys simply relaxing into each others presence.

Washing themselves off they got out, Sasuke offering to towel dry Naruto who blushed and threw his towel in Sasukes face.

"Ecchi."

Sasuke smirked, pulling away the towel, "Occasionally."

Naruto huffed but it was all for show as a second later Sasuke was patting down the blondes body, Naruto was sitting on the bed leaned back on his arms and blushing as Sasuke patted him dry. When he was done Sasuke dropped the towel and moved to lean over the still naked boy kissing his nose while smiling as Naruto blushed more and giggled. He kissed Narutos temple next and felt the boys arms slip around his neck, pulling him down and against the slim body. Immediately Sasukes heated up, he loved this part.

"Suke..."

Offering a kiss to the boys neck Sasuke gently moved them back until they were laying fully on the bed, Naruto smiling from underneath him. Sasuke paused, his breath taken away by the sight of his best friend/lover/rival naked with his still slightly wet blonde hair spread on the white comforter smiling at him. The sight made his heart almost burst with the overflow of that indescribable emotion, without a word Sasuke leaned down, feeling his body tingle at the sensation of Narutos soft thigh brushing was had quickly become a full erection. And from the feel of the shaft captured between their bodies Naruto was equally as ready, Sasuke leaned down, taking Narutos lips with his and deepening the kiss. Sasuke knew he would never be able, in a thousand years, to describe just how it was Naruto tasted or how his body sent off shocks at the spots where his skin touched Naruto.

It was almost electric.

Sliding his tongue along Narutos Sasuke moved so he was on all fours above the boy, breaking the kiss after a moment to move his kisses down from his neck to his chest until he found a nipple. The blonde made a pleased sound as Sasuke took it with his teeth and lavished attention in the form of bites just hard enough to make Naruto arch his back slightly and licks that made him whimper. If there was one thing Sasuke loved about doing this with Naruto it was how vocal the boy was, there was nothing better in the world to Sasuke then hearing his name panted in ecstacy by that voice.

Sasuke continued to abuse the blondes chest with his mouth and one hand while the other moved down, offering barely there touches along his stomach, side and hip before he wrapped his fingers around Narutos arousal. The boy gave a small gasp as his body stiffened then melted into Sasukes motion, his hand moving in a slow way as Sasuke was in no hurry to get this over with, his hand slid up slowly, teasing the blondes slit as Sasukes teeth offered a small nibble to the boys flesh still in his mouth. Naruto whimpered, his hands clutching at the blanket, his blue eyes glazed over with pleasure.

"Sa-Sasuke..."

The Uchiha looked up seeing Naruto looking at him with his eyes full of pleasure and something else, that same something that ate it's way through his body every time he saw the blonde, it was so intense it was almost painful, Sasuke felt something in his chest swell and, keeping his hand in motion, he moved up, kissing Naruto so deep he wasn't sure whose lips where whose. Almost desparately Sasuke pressed in, feeling Naruto respond with the same heated desire to try to pull in as much of the other boy as possible. Sasuke sped his motions on the blonde as Naruto moaned into the kiss, wriggling so that Sasuke knew he was close, he pulled back but only just as he kept his closeness to Naruto, his lips almost touching Narutos as his eyes locked with the half lidded azure ones below him. He felt the boys breath against his lips and teased the blondes erection with fast strokes and his thumb sliding along the slit.

"Mmmnn...Sa-Sasuke! I'm gonna-..."

Sasuke closed in, kissing Naruto as he felt the blondes body tense and the hot seed pour onto his hand, Narutos arms flung around Sasukes neck, pulling him so close he was sure they would never be able to pull apart. He was moaning and whimpering into the kiss until Sasukes hand started to slow before pulling away, letting the smaller boy have a moment to recover.

Sasuke broke the kiss looking down at Naruto who had his eyes closed and was breathing hard, it was times like this that Sasuke knew there was no one else for him, no one who could drive the nameless emotion into his heart, making him want to cry out in pain and ask for more. Only Naruto could make him this happy.

The blonde opened his eyes after a moment and smiled a little, "It kinda...feels like you get better...every time."

Sasuke chuckled a little, kissing the boys temple, "Flattery will get you nowhere."

Naruto giggled and Sasuke smiled against Narutos forehead, they didn't speak for a moment before Naruto below him wriggled around, getting out from under Sasuke who frowned a little before he took his shoulder pushing him to his back before he straddled him, smiling cheekily.

Sasuke put his hands on Narutos thighs, his thumb lazily stroking the soft skin as he tried to ignore the neglected erection he still boasted.

"Naa, Sasuke...I am really happy right now."

The Heir smiled at the boy, moving his hands up a bit more, "Me to Dobe."

Naruto smiled, accepting the nickname with ease, leaning down he kissed the tip of Sasukes nose, leaning over him as Sasukes fingers trailed upward. Naruot leaned down, burying his face in Sasukes neck and making Sasukes heart pick up speed again as he felt a small tongue lapping at his neck.

Game on.

Sasuke moved his hand back, one gripping Narutos hip while the other still boasting seed from Narutos orgasm, moved toward Narutos entrance. Naruto nibbled at Sasukes skin as the Uchiha teased the boys hole, making the body above him shiver as he slid one finger in. It had been about three weeks since they had been together like this so Sasuke wanted to make sure the blonde was nice and prepared. Sasuke kissing Narutos shoulder, feeling the blondes heartbeat in his chest that was pressed against his. Sasuke moved his finger in, sliding in a second finger slowly as Naruto tensed for a moment but relaxed as he continued his kisses on Sasuke neck, shoulder and ear.

"Does it hurt?"

Naruto shook his head, and Sasuke smiled a little, working his fingers in the blonde, stretching him and searching for the spot that made the boy see stars. It took a moment but Sasuke found the change in texture and pressed against it, Naruto lifted himself a little and Sasuke smiled kissing his arm just above the elbow as he committed the place to memory and pulled his fingers out.

"Naruto..."

Getting the hint Naruto leaned back up so he was kneeling over Sasuke who saw he was hard again and smirked running his fingers along it. The kitsune container moved back a little on his knees until he was positioned correctly then slowly moved himself down. Sasuke felt his breath hitch as his erection was pressed against Narutos entrance before he was inside the blonde, the tightness and heat making him have to lay his head down and stare at the ceiling instead of his lover impaling himself on the Uchiha. A few moment of a sight like that and Sasuke would die of blood loss. He felt the blonde taking him in and Narutos small sounds at the sensation of being filled until Naruto was sitting on him once again, having taken all of Sasuke in.

Lifting his head Sasuke moved his hands up to Narutos thighs before he fingered his weeping hard on.

"Are you okay?"

Naruto nodded, taking a bracing breath before lifting himself, Sasuke wincing at the wonderful feeling of Naruto wrapped around him. Naruto must have been feeling the same pleasure as he was soon moving in a natural rhythm, slowly at first but then fast as Sasuke took his hips, helping the blonde move. His head was spinning at the onslaught of visual and physical pleasure. At moments like this Naruto was the most erotic and sensual thing he'd ever seen, his cheeks tinted pink as his breath came hard and short and he rode Sasuke. The Uchihas natural want to dominate everything made him want to turn over and just slam into Naruto, but he wanted it to go slow first, if he was too hard on him they wouldn't be able to do it again before they left. So he exhaled, letting Naruto go at a steady pace, the blonde sighing as he let himself down, going a little faster as Sasukes erection brushed THAT spot in him.

"Sa-Sasuke...Is it g-good?..."

Sasuke smiled and nodded, helping Naruto pick up speed while having to close his eyes briefly to the pleasure radiating through his body, cracking open an eyes he looked to Naruto.

"Ve-Very..."

Smilng Naruto closed his eyes picking up speed again so he was going at a hurried pace, his body shivering as Sasuke felt his stomach tighten, he was close, and from the whimpers of desperation coming from the blonde he knew Naruto was too. Lifting his hips to meet Narutos he tensed feeling it, so very close.

Naruto whimpered as Sasuke almost slammed into him from under him, "Sa-Sasuke!"

The Uchiha was only spurred on by the sound of Naruto calling his name so passionately, he closed his eyes and laid his head back, losing himself to the feeling of being inside the one he loved. Sasukes eyes opened a little and he only gazed at Naruto in the throws of pleasure, he knew he could label the emotion now, the one that was sending coils through his stomach while his body burned up from the inside. He loved him, he loved him, oh god how me loved him.

The smaller ninja leaned forward as Sasuke took over the thrusting and locked eyes with Sasuke who was almost incoherent with the passion and revelation pouring through his veins. Closing his eyes he shuddered and Sasuke knew he was going to reach his climax soon, gasping Naruto blushed as he locked eyes with Sasuke.

"I-ahh!...L-love you! Ahhh!"

Naruto tensed, his body tensing around Sasuke as he came on Sasukes stomach and the Uchiha felt the pleasure of his orgasm break on him as he came into Naruto filling the blonde who shivered at the feeling. Slowly Sasuke stopped before Naruto collapsed against him, breathing heavy and Sasuke wrapped the blonde in his arms smiling contentedly. They lay like that for a while with Naruto calming while cuddled into Sasukes chest and the Uchiha feeling the sweet satisfaction that came with sex with Naruto. Slowly he lifted Naruto pulling out of him before turning with his arms still around Naruto so they lay facing each other.

Sasuke wrapped his arm around Naruto, pulling the blonde closer and placing a kiss on his forehead, "I love you too Dobe."

Sasuke felt himself blush and simply hugged the boys head to his chest, Naruto squirmed to be let go saying he couldn't breath but Sasuke ignored it, he wasn't letting go until his blush was gone, if Naruto saw...that would be embarrassing.

**La Fin!**


End file.
